callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Estate Takedown
Estate Takedown is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is exactly the same as the campaign level Loose Ends, and the objective of the level is to clear the estate of enemies. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 2 minutes 59.6 seconds. Overview The level takes place on a forest estate, swarming with enemy forces. The player starts off the level on the dock part of the estate, armed with a Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle and M4A1 Grenadier. This level also features ghillied sniper enemies which take shots at the player and then displace, as to stay hidden in the foliage. The second enemy that the level features is the Juggernaut. Although the M82 deals more damage to the Juggernaut, they are not impossible to kill with other weapons (Assault Rifles, SMGs, LMGs, etc.). Once the player has killed around 35 or 36 enemies the remaining 4 or 5 enemies will rush from all around the map to surround the player, this becomes a very dangerous situation if one of them is a Juggernaut.Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling answering players' questions This mission is much more difficult and takes much longer to do if playing solo. The openness of the map plus the need to aggressively seek out hostiles in the tall grass makes it a much easier prospect if playing with a partner. Tips and Strategies * There are multiple boxes of ammunition on the shelves in the basement that can be used infinitely to refill the players weapons ammo and more importantly, the flashbangs which could be crucial in the players fight against a Juggernaut. * A good way to kill a Juggernaut is to snipe him with a high-powered sniper rifle (see below) repeatedly in the chest/head in quick succession. This should kill the Juggernaut before even getting near the end of the magazine. *The game spawns a new hostile whenever one is killed on the map. This could be a regular soldier, a ghillie sniper or a Juggernaut (with a lesser probability than the other two). This means that if a Juggernaut is spawned it is usually after the player(s) have achieved a kill. Tips on weapon selection The main house has a large armory at the basement containing nearly every weapon in the game. More can be found on the weapon carpets close to the lower entrance and the second floor backroom. Whereas the most suitable weapon selection comes largely to personal preference, there are a few points of note when it comes to choosing the player's arsenal: High-powered sniper rifle *These include the Barret .50 Cal M82 and the WA2000 with Thermal Scope. These two rifles can kill a regular enemy with a single shot to the limb. *An essential weapon when it comes to killing a Juggernaut. *The WA2000 only requires one more shot than the M82 to kill a Juggernaut, and its thermal scope makes it an excellent choice for spotting enemies hiding behind the foliage. The drawbacks of the WA2000 are that it takes longer to switch to the other weapon (which can be a problem if the player is suddenly being rushed by enemies), and the thermal scope takes longer to scope in compared with the sniper scope of the M82. Also the thermal scope on the WA2000 has a relatively large idle-sway, making the M82 an easier weapon to aim at a charging Juggernaut by comparison. Assault rifle *The M4 the player starts with has a holographic scope that allows the player to scope-in quickly as well as the M203 Grenade Launcher. The Grenade Launcher can be particular useful when assaulting far-away enemies that are hard to see when the player's line of sight is blocked by foliage. These enemies can be countered by aligning the Grenade Launcher with their locations shown on the radar and barraging that direction with multiple grenades. Alter the elevation of the shoot to cover the entire length of that direction. There is an infinite supply of grenades from the weapons cache. *If the player also prefers to have a thermal scope on their assault rifle, there is a F2000 in the weapons cache. Also the rate of fire of the F2000 can very briefly stun a Juggernaut if shot at the head which could save the player's life. *The AK-47 w/ shotgun found in the armory can be useful at medium range, and can switch to the shotgun attachment if enemies get close. Light Machine Gun *The LMG can be a very effective weapon when needing to engage a charging Juggernaut at close-quarters. *A LSW with SUSAT scope can be found in the second floor backroom. This can be used to take out enemys at long range, put out a high volume of fire, and even briefly stun a Juggernaut as a last resort. *The M240 has a red dot scope which may be helpful when engaging a Juggernaut in close-quarters. RPG *An effective weapon against the Juggernauts, particularly in co-op (see below). Strategies Sniping out from the top floor *The top of the third floor staircase offers an excellent vantage point to take out a Juggernaut. This allows the juggernaut only two areas to attack from, the front door and the kitchen, both of which are close to each other allowing for quick determination of the juggernaut's attack route. Putting a claymore by the front door increases this awareness: if the claymore is tripped, he is coming though the front, but if he shoots it, he is coming through the kitchen. *An effective strategy to take advantage of this position is to camp on the top floor. The room on the top level offers a decent view of the woods on one side of the map. If using this strategy, the player should put a couple of claymores on top of the stairs to signal anyone coming up while the player is sniping enemies from the room. One drawback of this strategy though, is that the player needs to react very quickly whenever you hear the sound cue of the Juggernaut coming, since if the Juggernaut is coming from the front door there is only a very short distance where you can snipe him down before he reaches the top of the stairs. The only chance you have if he does reach the top of the stairs is to retreat back into the room and throw a flashbang to stun him at the door. This strategy though works very well if playing co-op since the Juggernaut would still only need around five M82 shots to go down so it is much easier to have two players shooting at him. Be aware that regular enemies might come so it's a good idea to have a different secondary gun. *You can increase your available arsenal by swapping out the two AK-47s in the room. First switch out your sniper rifle for the AK-47, then switch out the AK-47 for an RPG rocket launcher on the second floor. Run down to the basement to refill the RPGs ammo. Then go back upstairs where the sniper rifle is laying. Switch out the RPG for the sniper rifle. Do that whole operation over again. Now you have 2 rocket launchers that are fully loaded. This works well on Co-Op. So if a juggernaut comes both players will be able to shoot the juggernaut in the head with a rocket launcher. Be sure to stagger the shooting and reloading while using this strategy (i.e. after taking a shot, immediately reload as the other player follows up with the next shot). This helps a lot since the RPG takes about 3 seconds to reload, and the juggernaut could kill you very quickly. If on solo, shoot the RPG then throw a flash grenade to stun the juggernaut to buy yourself some time to reload, then shoot again. Make sure you refill your ammo whenever possible so you never run out of flash grenades. *The AK-47 swapping tactics above can also be used for keeping an LMG in the room. Some players may find emptying an entire belt from an M240 more effective when needing to fight a Juggernaut in close-quarter. Staying close to the boathouse *Another strategy (if playing solo) is to camp close to the entrance of the house directly facing the boathouse that you start the level in. A lot of the enemies are hiding in the grass/woods towards both the right and left sides of the house. Take the WA2000 and use its thermal scope to locate enemies while using the corners of the house as cover. Plant a claymore close to the said entrance to prevent yourself from being ambushed while you are busy sniping people close at the house corners. While you are sniping at the left corner of the house there is also a chance that enemies would sneak up behind you from the right corner, so put a second claymore there. When you hear the cue of the Juggernaut coming, sprint back towards the boathouse to take him down. There is a longer distance from the house to the boathouse so it is a little easier to take a Juggernaut down in the boathouse than in the previous strategy. Eventually though the field would be out of enemies to shoot and you would need to get inside the house to finish off the level. *Never stray too far from the boathouse. The most you should ever go is to clear out the big house of enemies and grab the WA2000 from the basement armory. *Since most of the kills are performed by sniping in this strategy, one tactic is to hold onto both the M82 and WA2000. This is because the M82 is a very good weapon to take down a Juggernaut, and for some players engaging a Juggernaut charging down the slope with the M82 can increase their chances significantly. The player can first swap his/her M4 with the AK47 by the chair on the left side of the lower entrance to the house before going in to the weapons cache for the WA2000. This way the player can quickly grab the M4 if it is required later on. *If you are unable to snipe a Juggernaut down on the slope before he reaches the boathouse, there is still an A.I. exploit that allows you to take him down. When you see a Juggernaut charging down the slope, exit the boathouse via the door to the left and head towards the back side of the boathouse, where you can see a "ramp" that is used to discharge the boat to the lake. The Juggernaut usually does not go near the water so if you take cover on this side of the boathouse he would just stop around the front side. Carefully make you way to the front of the boathouse from the left to lure the Juggernaut to come around the front corner. Once the Juggernaut has seen you quickly make your way back to the back corner of the boathouse (make sure you have come around the corner). If you have successfully lured him the Juggernaut would come around the front left corner but he would stop short of approaching the water. Crouch and look via the underside of the boathouse and you should see part of the Juggernaut's body. You can then snipe him a little more comfortably from this position. *Beware that there is also a path leading to the boathouse towards the right next to the lake. As you are getting ready to take down a Juggernaut in the boathouse you could be ambushed if you are focusing too much on the slope and the Juggernaut has actually approached from the path on the right. *If a Juggernaut is spawned when you are inside the house you can make a quick escape back to the boathouse by jumping out of the windows in the living room towards the north/northwest side. *On the right side of the alley between the boat house and the estate are two small hills that can be used to safely kill distant enemys and lure out enemy snipers. The hill closer to the house is especialy usefull as you can jump snipe almost all enemys on the area to the right of the house. This way it is even possibly to savely kill a juggernaut before the actual warning sounds. *Even on Veteran a sniper can't kill the player with a single shot so baiting them by jumping around can be quite effective. 'Sniping from the starting point of "Loose Ends"' *When you begin the op, rush as fast as you can past the house, shooting everyone in your path. When a Juggernaut comes, take cover, and shoot him with your Barrett. Run past the house, up the mountain, the reverse route of Loose Ends. Use your M4A1 to kill the rest of the soldiers in your way. Try to run as fast as you can, because enemy's may try to follow you to your sniping spot. Once you're at your destination, you have a great view of the entire estate and the area in front of it. If you have some skills in sniping, you can easily shoot everybody who's trying to kill you. Walk a bit down sometimes, to check the fields for other hostiles. Note that you can not see everybody from your vantage point. *Note: This tactic may be very hard on higher difficulties, because you can't kill everyone from this sniping spot, and Juggernauts are harder to kill one your way to the spot. You may have to turn back to the estate to kill all other enemy''s. *You may enter the house before you go to this spot, because you can pick up the WA2000 with Thermal Scope. This could make it easier to kill the targets from this extreme long range, but won't kill a Juggernaut as fast as the Barrett does. Trivia *This level is based off of "Loose Ends". The main house is identical in layout, although the extraction point is fenced off. *Robert "fourzerotwo" Bowling (Infinity Ward's creative strategist) mentioned on the GameTrailers Special that there are 40 enemies to eliminate on the easiest difficulty of Spec Ops, and that the number should increase on higher difficulties. However it's been discovered that on Veteran difficulty, the number of enemies is still 40. *On the top floor of the estate there is a blowup sex doll in the bathroom. There is also one under the main staircase. *This level is similar to 2007 film Shooter, where the protagonist has to fend off incoming enemies from an estate in the woods. *There are 3 throwing knives stuck to the basement's arsenal wall. They can't be used, however. *There are also numerous sentry guns throughout the estate that cannot be picked up or deployed, acting only as scenery. (one is in the basement and three are on the third level of the house). *Enemies, strangely, usually cannot see through the railing on the 3rd floor stairs until fired upon, a usefull tip if you need to regenerate you health or reload against a juggernaut. This is reminiscent of the Nintendo 64 game Goldeneye, where, due to programming limitations, enemies could not see or fire upon the player across railings, gaps, or through windows. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels